B Plus
by LookingforKayla
Summary: Cammie must face two tough attackers alone to save her two best friends, Macey and Liz. Will she be able to do it, or will the attackers keep her for information?


Cammie Morgan was great at being undercover. She was able to break into the Oval Office with ease. She could guard the Henley without anyone realizing that she was there. She could even break into a top- security building in her school. Her friends called her Cammie the Chameleon. That nickname suited her just fine.

One thing Cammie was not great at was trying to be seen. It was against her nature, against everything she had been taught at the Gallagher Academy. She had been apart of the school since 7th grade, learning every possible situation she could get herself into. She lived for the cov- ops life, but at the moment, she needed to live for her friends.

Macey and Liz were being cornered by two people dressed in all black gear. One was a curvy female, whose long brunette hair stuck out from behind her face mask, while the other was a solid male, with large arms. Cammie stared at the arms, thinking of all the possible ways he could crush her. But at the moment, the pavement was about to crush her friends. They were extremely close to falling off the side of the building.

Cammie rushed forward, trying to create as large a distraction for her friends as possible. The man whirled to face her, clearly proving that he was lacking brains. Cammie surged forward, kicking the man as hard as she could in the jaw. The large man gripped his chin, giving Cameron a wild glare. Suddenly, he pounced at her, but he had seen it coming, and decided to return his gesture with a punch to the temple. The man fell to the concrete, knocked out for a few minutes.

She headed towards her friends who were giving each other tight hugs. Their feet were starting to scrape the side of the ledge. Liz had to hold her arms out to steady each other.

Liz and Macey went to school with Cammie, the school for exceptional young teenage spies. So you are probably wondering why they aren't fighting back. Well, one thing that most people are taught from a young age is: you never attack a person with a gun. Especially wen that gun is an AR- 15.

Cam made a gesture behind the attackers back, a signal for the type of attack they were about to undergo. Cammie flicked her pinkie down, which was followed by her index finger and thumb being flicked downward also. She did this on her left hand, which clearly meant that they were attacking on her weak side (the left), having two girls distract her on her right (the index finger and thumb), while the other did a sneak attack on the woman's left side (the pinkie). Liz nodded, and then repeated the sequence to Macey.

The woman wandered forward a bit, still pointing the gun straight at them. She swiveled it every now and then to face the other girl. Macey began to slowly side step to the girl's left. Liz followed in pursuit. With the way the two girls moved, you could hardly tell that they were standing next the attacker's right, until it was too late.

Cammie snuck up behind the lady. She seemed a bit shaky, heaven knows why; she was holding an AR- 15 for crying out loud! Still, the woman had no clue how dangerous these girls truly were. She just thought that they were the daughter and friends of a daughter whose father was running in an election. She didn't know about the Gallagher Academy. No one knew about the Gallagher Academy.

Macey began to run backwards, Liz following her lead. The woman chased after them, clearly not wanting to use the gun unless she had to. I mean, these were just some innocent teenagers, right? Cammie ran after the girl, yelled at the top of her lungs, watching as the woman spun around on her heels to face Cam. Cam jumped up, kicking the woman not once, not twice, but three times in her forehead. The woman feel to the ground too, just as the man had done not minutes before.

Macey and Liz ran over to Cammie and gave her a bear hug. Cammie was glad to have her friends in her arms once more. "Wow Cams! You did well outside of your element." Liz reassured her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you put yourself out there as much as you did today." Macey offered her words of encouragement.

Cammie gave offered a smile to each friend, "Well, I'm just glad that you guys are okay. You think that Townsend gave us too difficult of an assignment?"

Bex leaped out of the helicopter that landed beside them on the building, "It's Townsend; he only expects the best." And with that the four girls climbed back into the helicopter proud to get a B+ on their assignment in the Gallagher Academy's Cove- ops class.


End file.
